Star Wars: The Dark Path
by Umar.N
Summary: Anakin Skywalker was denied entry into the Jedi Order. Now ten years later, he is back with one goal in mind, destroy those who wronged him.
1. Prologue

**The entire Star Wars Universe and any characters from that universe are the sole property of George Lucas and Lucas Arts. I am not making money from this story, nor do I plan to. Any lines, dialogue, or actions taken from the Star Wars movies, television shows and books are also property of Lucas Arts. **

**This piece of fiction is authored by Umar.N, with the help of HubrisP. **

**Under no circumstances can this be reproduced without my consent. **

* * *

><p><strong>Star Wars: The Dark Path<strong>

This story is over. Nothing can be done to change it.

It is a story of love, brotherhood, deception, and death. It is a story of the fall of a great man, not great in the sense of compassionate, or merciful, but sheer, overwhelming power.

It is the story of the end of an era.

This is how corruption and treachery have crushed a thousand years of peace. This is not simply the end of the Republic, but the end of a civilization led by the beacon of light known as the Jedi Order.

It is the story concerning the gift of the dark. The dark protects us from what we dare not know. The dark is an illusion. Whether it is the thrill of night, or the embrace of dreams, it is all an illusion. But the greatest comfort is the illusion that the dark is not forever: that every night brings a new day, but it is in fact day that is temporary.

It is in fact day that is the illusion.

Day is divided by the darkness of night. Stars are separated by the darkness of the ever expanding universe. And in the universe both the dark and the light battle for dominance, a battle between two forces that are polar opposites, yet one and the same. A battle between two opposing forces that many think are so antagonistic that one wonders how they coexist.

But they do not simply coexist; they feed off of each other. They need each other more than anyone knows. How does one know what is light without dark? Or dark without light? Don't light and dark meet to form grey? _Aren't they truly two halves of a greater whole?_ Yet they battle, they battle at the corners of space, a war between brothers.

With each strike by the dark, the light recovers. The night is darkest before the dawn, and it seems that the light will always prevail.

But with each victory of the light, it is the dark that triumphs. No matter when, no matter where.

Even a long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**Senate Rotunda, Coruscant -3 Days Post Empire Day (PED)**

It was very unusual for the Senate Arena to be quiet, even more unusual when it was filled to capacity. But as the servomotors in the Chancellor's- well _Emperor's-_ pod churned to life; and the pod slowly lurched out of the pit, nearly one hundred meters into the recycled air, every sentient being in the Arena fell silent at once, eager to hear what the Emperor had to say.

Mas Amedda's hands were slick with sweat as he grasped the cool edges of the pod. He rubbed his palms on his robe while the pod inched skyward.

The chancellor's work spanned decades, and finally came to fruition three days earlier, with the Declaration of a New Order, just the start of a tumultuous period for the galaxy. Pockets of resistance were being taken care of, and the droid factories were being destroyed. For the first time in three years, the galaxy would be at peace.

As the pod slowly came to a stop, Amedda took a deep breath; leaned forward, and began the proceedings.

"The Emperor has called the Senate in session, for the purpose of his inaugural address." He said, leaning back as the Emperor slowly rose out of his seat.

Amedda studied the man, watching as his piercing eyes scanned the pods surrounding him. Frankly, Amedda felt sorry for the senators; he wasn't the object of the Emperor's attention, yet he could feel his stomach tighten and his throat close when the tall man's eyes swept the Arena. The Emperor's gaze halted as the HoloNet camera circled to a stop in front of him, allowing for the speech to begin.

"Senators, the worst is behind us." He said, shifting his gaze to the delegation from Alderaan. "The Clone Wars is behind us, the Jedi Rebellion is behind us, the _death_ is behind us." He shifted his stance as a smattering of applause permeated the Arena. "The first steps are behind us; our government has successfully transitioned into a stronger, more able body."

Amedda sneered as cheers rained down from the pods.

_All the same, cheering for the continuation of their power_.

The Emperor leaned over slightly, and whispered the names of certain systems. Amedda nodded, and dutifully entered the names on his datapad. As the cheers died down, the Emperor continued, scouring the pods for any signs of dissent.

The speech went on, and as the Senate slowly started to react more positively, the knot in Mas' stomach loosened. He had heard of the short temper that plagued the Emperor, and surely knew of the consequences when something did not go according to plan.

"I know that these past few days have been trying, and I know the sorrow that many feel today, but we must move on. For the sake of stability, we must continue the efforts of imperializing the galaxy, starting now." More applause permeated the silence, as the Emperor's eyes slowly flicked around the Arena. "As we speak, the Grand Army of the Republic is being restructured into the Imperial Military, led by the brave clone troopers that are responsible for the success we have shared over the last three years."

Amedda noticed more quiet senators, as most of the Arena had erupted in applause. He entered their names, and continued his search.

"It seems that my predecessor had planned to overthrow the current institution alongside the Jedi. Thankfully he had been removed from office before his plan could come to fruition. Sadly, the Jedi decided to set their plan in motion, with or without the Chancellor."

The Emperor continued, detailing the plans that were to have taken place, while Amedda stood tall, occasionally marking down any beings not entirely happy about the address. Amedda couldn't help but notice the Emperor struggling to keep down his emotions.

He was extremely curious as to what happened on Mustafar that turned him this way, but it was not his duty to assume. As vice chair, he did what the Emperor told him to, and he was told to look for any political dissidents.

"The Jedi, as stated previously, have plotted to overthrow our government, and attempted to take control less than a week ago. Thankfully, I was strong enough to defeat them, and now, the Jedi Order is no more." The Emperor stated; looking around the Arena deliberately as the Senate erupted into applause.

Amedda quickly looked around, and easily spotted a handful of senators not at all pleased at this news, quickly punching in their names. He rested his hand on the edge of the pod, thoroughly pleased at the small list of senators who could potentially undermine the Empire, with such a heavy upheaval, he was expecting many more names to adorn the list. That and the reaction from the Emperor when he saw the long list would not be pretty for the Chagrian.

"I understand that democracy is the best course of action, but senators, it is obvious the Republic failed. The Republic was weak enough to let the Jedi plot a military coup."

Mas once more scanned the room, while the Emperor convinced the Senate the Sith were truly in their best interest. He adjusted his cloak, and stood up straighter; delighted at the effect the speech was having on the Senate.

"And that is why with a heavy heart, I will take leadership of our glorious Empire. I have always dreamed of a galaxy free of corruption, led by a group of noble men and women, and I know that only with your help, can I achieve that dream. Thank you, long live the Empire." He ended, watching as the Senate erupted in thunderous applause.

Amedda nodded, as the pod slowly descended. He closed the datapad and held onto the edge of the pod, the durasteel steadying him while the pod made its way to the pit, one of the many offices the Emperor used. Amedda thoughtfully stroked his horn, something about the Emperor's ascension to the throne didn't seem right. He shrugged it off before stepping out of the pod, his boots leaving the cold steel in favor of plush red carpet.

"Well then Mas, what do you think?" The Emperor asked, as he slowly made his way to his desk.

Mas moved towards the Emperor, bowing his head respectfully before taking a seat in front of the desk, the plush chair fitting his contours perfectly. "While there are a few worrisome Senators, it seems you have done a marvelous job at swaying the Senate milord."

The Emperor nodded, taking in a deep breath before calling a drink to his hand. He flexed his fingers before running a hand through his hair. His brow furrowed and his eyes squeezed shut as he sighed, leaning the back of his skull against the throne. "Mas, how much did you follow the war?" He asked, opening his eyes and watching the blue skinned alien.

"Quite a lot sir, why do you ask?" Mas said.

_Where is this going? _

He shifted nervously, his heartbeat slowly rising as the most powerful man in the galaxy ripped holes with his eyes. Mas' breath hitched as he felt a light sensation in his head, and he could feel the beads of sweat drip towards his eyes.

Long seconds passed between the two, as the Emperor stared into Mas.

_What have I done? Does he view me as a liability?_

Mas' breathing became shallower, while his heart was jumping in his chest as he ran through all the possible scenarios in his head. Finally, the Emperor broke eye contact, sitting up straighter with a small smirk. Mas let out a breath he didn't know he was holding before adjusting his posture as well.

"Obviously you don't know the whole story." The Emperor said, taking another sip of his drink; clearly enjoying Mas' uncomfortable movement. "Let me tell you about the perfect war."


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks for the reviews! As always, read and leave a review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Petranaki Arena, Geonosis -3 Years, 6 Months Before Empire Day (BED)**

"Are you sure I am not needed master?"

From the front of the balcony where he would oversee the proceedings, the elderly Sith turned to his apprentice. "No, stay in the box, the animals will handle the execution."

It wasn't the endless buzzing from the natives, or the intermittent growling of the animals that ticked off Anakin Skywalker. It was the sand. Sand was part of the reason he hated the hellhole known as Tatooine. A quick flick of his boot affirmed his query.

_Yep, still sand._

He took a deep breath, struggling to bring the bubbling anger down to a controlled simmer that was emphasized by the Count**'**s training. He sighed, his eyes slowly moving around the arena. He adjusted his stance, and stood in what any good soldier would call parade-rest, with his hands behind his back and his weight distributed evenly across his wide stance. He tapped one finger on the back of his hand, simply waiting for _anything_ to happen.

He hated waiting. Silence he could deal with. In fact, he adored silence. It allowed for one to think, create a plan or simply relax; far away from any of the galaxy's problems. But waiting around in an arena filled with oversized insects was not particularly enjoyable; and it wasn't very silent. It took all of Anakin's willpower to not strangle the Archduke standing next to him for even joining the Confederacy; maybe then they could have been somewhere _slightly_ more pleasant. Instead he moved his hand to his belt, running a finger along the grip on his lightsaber.

_Force help me if this doesn't end quickly. _

"I'm telling you master, I could end this much faster than any animal." Anakin said, meeting the steady gaze of Count Dooku with a light smirk.

"Of that I have no doubt Skywalker, that _is_ why you are my apprentice, is it not?" Before Anakin could answer, Dooku continued. "However, this is much more painful, and it seems Viceroy Gunray wishes to prolong Senator Amidala's death."

Anakin's stomach lurched at the mention of the Senator. Quickly, that lurch settled as Anakin realized the severity of the situation. Then, his stomach clenched in anger and dread as he understood what Count Dooku's words had meant.

"Who master?" He asked, leaning forward slightly. But he already knew the answer. _Padm__é__. _At once, his stomach dropped, and he felt the sensation of bile rising in his esophagus.

"Padmé Amidala. I assume you remember her, correct?" He said, fully aware of his apprentice's raging emotions.

"Yes master, I do." His eyes turned to the Neimoidian, who looked smug as ever in his regal attire.

"Focus, my boy, don't waste your energy." Dooku said, still watching the proceedings. Anakin rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to chop the reptile to pieces.

"Yes master." He said, teeth clenched as he stared at Gunray, who was oblivious to the teenager's reaction.

He could feel the Force around him, crackling with excitement. The tendrils of the dark side slowly wrapped around Anakin, making their way to his heart, ready to prey on his emotions and turn them into raw power. He flexed his hands, conscious of the energy spitting out of his fingers.

_Don't worry, I am focused._

* * *

><p>This is Anakin Skywalker:<p>

He is simply the best. The best swordsman, the best pilot, he is the strongest, most powerful being in the galaxy. He is the living embodiment of the Force. A legend among men.

And he knows it.

He has a furnace for a heart; and that furnace rages inside him. Controlled, yet dangerous. He is the perfect leader; smart, daring, and willing to serve on the front lines. He has no fear, and why should he? He _is _the best.

But, what if he isn't?

What if his talents are not enough? They weren't enough to save his mother; they weren't enough to become a Jedi. What if he isn't as great as he seems? To any of his colleagues, that would be considered blasphemy. There is no questioning it; Anakin Skywalker is the pinnacle of the Force, the peak of the mountain.

But at the peak of the mountain, it is extremely cold. And Anakin's furnace is the lone source of heat in his body. The rest is filled with fear and dread.

The dread reminds him of the serpents that lived on Serenno. But unlike the snakes and other killer reptiles that resided in the forests, the serpent in Anakin's soul doesn't kill him with poison, but _words_. It chews at Anakin's inside, constantly reminding him that while he is extremely powerful, he is not powerful _enough. _

Not powerful enough to be a Jedi, and not powerful enough to save his mother. And if he was not powerful enough for those tasks, _what hope does he have to save himself?_ Why does he continue on this path, the path to greatness?

He blames the council. Once he destroys the Jedi, then he would be powerful enough. Then, he could save anyone he wanted to. Perhaps then, he could bring back his mother. Anakin is the best, but for him, it isn't enough.

It would seem outrageous to anyone that knows him that Anakin has fears. But they are there. They sit inside him and dwell, a constant reminder of his failure. He pretends not to notice them, but like the small itch that plagues people at night, it is always on his mind. The dread that eats at him and constantly hisses at him.

It is always there, whispering to him; that even if he _is _the best, even if he could grow stronger and more powerful than any being to ever live; _it still would not be enough._

* * *

><p>Anakin felt someone watching him, and turned his head. His eyes met the visor of Jango Fett. He couldn't tell if Jango was watching him, and frankly it unnerved him. So he reached out with the Force, and entered the hunter's mind. He narrowed his eyes slightly, finding it harder to probe the bounty hunter's thoughts than the cowardly Gunray's, or San Hill's. Once he confirmed Jango was not thinking about him, he exited, and turned towards the arena, searching for the culprit.<p>

Suddenly, one of the gates rose, and Anakin saw someone he hadn't seen in ten years.

_An angel._

Padmé Amidala was being sent to her death, alongside a younger Jedi. Anakin squinted, examining the Jedi, and trying to identify him.

_A few centimeters taller than Padm__é__, no lightsaber, and a braid. He's a padawan. _

Anakin watched both of them get chained to their respective pillars. Anakin watched the Jedi who was chained earlier berating the younger Jedi.

_Most likely his master. He looks familiar, was he on the council? No, he is too young; it looks like Qui-Gon's apprentice, though he didn't seem like the beard type._

But Anakin's main focus was on Padmé. He felt his stomach lurch and a warm tingle rush through his body.

_She certainly has changed. More shapely than last time._

He felt the corner of his lips tug slightly as he ran his eyes over her white jumpsuit, her very _snug_ jumpsuit.

A few tendrils of her chestnut hair had fallen out of her bun, and she shook them out of her face. She took a few deep breaths, and the color slowly flushed away from her face.

There was no denying it; she was even more beautiful than ten years ago.

Seconds later, three gates opened. Anakin saw a Reek, Nexu and an Acklay enter the arena.

_They fed the reek meat, explains the red skin. _

The beast lumbered towards the padawan, while the shrieking Acklay quickly moved towards the other Jedi.

Anakin noticed Padmé had somehow broken free of her chains, and was climbing up the pillar to escape the Nexu. He couldn't help but smile.

_She seems to know what she is doing._

The elder Jedi also broke free, although it seemed only his chain broke, and he was still handcuffed.

The younger Jedi wasn't having as much fun; he was still struggling to tame the Reek. Anakin grinned as the padawan finally yanked his chain free, and used the force to sprint away from the lumbering beast.

_He can handle himself._

Anakin then focused his attention on Padmé who had successfully made her way to the top. The Nexu jumped higher and higher, attempting to claw her down. His breathing hitched when the Nexu's claws scraped across Padmé's back, barely a second later Anakin heard Nute Gunray laugh as Padmé continued to scream in pain. His eyes narrowed as he glared at the Neimoidian.

_Time to end his fun. _

Anakin closed his eyes, and once again felt the Force surround him. It swirled around his body, and Anakin felt it strengthen him, expanding his strength, his speed, and his senses. He could feel the breath of the guard patrolling the levels below him. He could hear the silent curse of Nute Gunray as Padmé successfully evaded the Nexu; avoiding further harm. He reached out, and felt the Reek's frustration as the padawan eluded the animal. He then reached farther.

He felt the Nexu's increasing heart rate as the feline attempted to reach Padmé. Anakin reached deeper, and felt the Force wrap around the Nexu's throat. With a quick exhale, Anakin felt the Nexu's neck snap, and it dropped to the sand, dead before it hit the ground.

He quickly frowned as he felt many small flares pop up within the Force.

_What was that?_

They were like stars, light and bright. And then it hit him, like a punch to the gut.

_Jedi._

He quickly moved to the back of the box and flipped up his hood. Seconds later, an amethyst blade was at Jango's neck.

Dooku turned around, a polite smile on his face. "Master Windu, how pleasant of you to join us."

"This party's over." The Jedi Master had apparently not noticed Anakin, who busily made himself small in the Force. Anakin however, had seen him.

_He was on the council. He said I was too old. He ruined my life. _

Anakin fought hard to control his anger and conceal his Force presence. He apparently was doing a good job, as the Jedi was _still_ unaware of his presence.

At once, over two hundred lightsabers sprang up around the arena. Anakin carefully looked around, while the insects fled from the arena. He couldn't help but sneer as Nute Gunray stood terrified behind Dooku, with the rest of the council shaking in fear.

Anakin took in a breath, taking the Force inside him. He felt his blood rush through his body, and once again, drew more and more power.

"Brave, but foolish, my old Jedi friend. You are impossibly outnumbered."

A small chuckle escaped the Korun master's lips. "I don't think so." Anakin reached for his saber, before Dooku silently waved him off. Anakin's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and he hesitated before proceeding to grip his lightsaber.

"We'll see."

Anakin unclipped his weapon, right before a squadron of battle droids appeared from the tunnel, firing upon the Jedi. Anakin moved his thumb to activate his lightsaber, but Jango Fett fired a stream of fire towards the Jedi, who leapt over the balcony, meeting up with the rest of the Jedi below.

"Anakin, stay up here." Dooku ordered, holding his hand up to stop his apprentice from joining the battle.

"But master I can do this, I _did_ destroy seven training droids at once right?" Anakin argued, pushing down Dooku's hand before starting to remove his robe.

"Be careful my apprentice, there are many crafty Jedi down there." Dooku said, his stare clearly telling Anakin to stay where he was. "Besides, I have much more important plans for you."

"Yes master." Anakin hissed, clearly angry at Dooku's words.

_Crafty, I can take on twenty crafty Jedi blindfolded, and with one hand._

He instead crossed his arms, and surveyed the Jedi. Pain shot up his arm as he realized that he still held his saber, and was attempting to crush it in his bare hands. He looked down at his gloved fingers, holding a long silver hilt, with a black grip and black obsidian emitter shroud. He closed his fingers over the grip, running his thumb over the length adjustment knob.

* * *

><p>Anakin was fifteen, holding his red lightsaber in both hands. He rubbed one of the knobs on his lightsaber with his thumb, his eyes flicking between all seven of the training droids.<p>

"Set the training level to maximum!" Anakin looked uneasily at the Count standing outside the protective ray shield, as he shifted his weight back and forth.

"Request exceeds safety regulations. Would you like to override?" The droids said, holding sabers in their skeletal hands.

"Yes." Dooku said, crossing his arms.

At once, the motors in each whined and all the droids shot at Anakin.

He ran his saber through a defensive pattern, successfully repelling all attacks. He sent two crashing into the shield. Three others had been sent flying towards a wall, the force of the attack crushing the inner workings of one.

He turned around and quickly blocked an overhand slash. The last droid was given a healthy dose of lightning, crashing into a heap of sparking metal. Anakin felt two other droids sprinting towards him and he turned around, parrying an attempt to stab before sidestepping a thunderous overhead slash. He ducked under a swipe and with a quick flick, relieved one droid of his arms.

He jumped over a low slash, as the other droid relieved its peer of its two remaining limbs. Anakin stepped right with a quick spin, slicing through the fallen droid's skull. With four more droids left, Anakin smiled, holding his saber forward.

He reached into the Force, extending his power to the arm motors of two droid. With a quick motion, the machines plunged their sabers into their partner's chest cavities, dropping to the floor. The two remaining droids then turned to Anakin.

Anakin could feel Dooku's displeasure radiating through the Force, most likely due to the "ungentlemanly" actions of his apprentice.

One droid spun towards Anakin, who pushed back with a neat block before pushing the other droid away. Anakin used the Force to reverse the motors in the droid's hands, catching the saber as it tumbled out of the open hand. He beheaded the droid before dropping its saber.

_One droid left._

On cue, the droid sprang forward, leaping into a high overhead slash. Without hesitation, Anakin flicked his thumb, watching as the meter long scarlet blade grew nearly a quarter of its length. The droid was impaled, dropping its limbs instantly.

* * *

><p>Anakin ran his finger over the knob once more, fondly reminiscing of that particular training session. A grunt brought him out of his dream world, and Anakin quickly looked up.<p>

A lone alien Jedi decided to confront Dooku. He jumped into the box, brandishing his green lightsaber, taking steps towards the Sith Lord.

It took Anakin less than a second to gather the Force, the whirlwind of energy flowing around him harder than it did before.

_Finally, some action._

It took the rest of that second for Anakin to move his lightsaber, lighting it mid-motion as he attempted to cleave the Jedi in two. He parried, and attempted to stab Anakin in the chest. It took a slight flick to avoid the glowing plasma, and Anakin spun to his left, cutting right through the Jedi's throat.

Anakin felt the Dark Side roaring through him, and he sent the Jedi sailing out of the box with a quick burst of lightning. He deactivated his saber, resuming his original stance as if nothing had happened.

Jango slowly holstered his blaster before flying down to the battle below.

_Showoff._

Anakin watched him kill the Reek, before promptly being beheaded by Mace Windu. The Jedi glanced up at the box, causing Anakin's heart to beat faster for a moment as he prepared for a battle. Before he could descend to the arena floor, the Jedi had moved on to other droids.

Anakin noticed that Padmé had picked up a blaster, and was picking off droids left and right. "Is this the best we have? These droids couldn't hit a Sarlacc." He looked at Nute Gunray, waiting for an answer.

"They serve their purpose boy."

Anakin unclipped his saber, and took a step towards Gunray, with anger flaring inside took great control for Anakin not to disembowel the cowardly lizard at that very moment. Dooku noticed however, and shot him a warning glance.

"What do we do now?" Gunray asked, looking to Dooku for an answer.

"You go to the control room. Anakin, you stay with me." The Council shuffled off, while Anakin stood on Dooku's side; none too lightly bumping into Gunray on his way forward; just as the Jedi were being shepherded into the middle of the Arena.

Around twenty Jedi stood; dust kicked up during the battle was just starting to settle, allowing Anakin a clear view of the captured combatants. The scents of charred flesh and fumes from the destroyed droids mingled and rose in the arena, giving Anakin a grim sense of satisfaction.

He knew the Jedi were a proud bunch, and would not surrender, so he prepared for a battle. Once again, the waves of the Force washed over him, bathing him in its power. Anakin reached out, and could feel the breathing of the winded Jedi, the dismay as they checked their wounded and dead; and their shame as they were surrounded.

"Master Windu, you have fought gallantly. Worthy of recognition in the archives of the Jedi Order. Now, it is finished. Surrender and your lives will be spared."

The Jedi Master stared up at Dooku, narrowing his eyes. "We will not be hostages to be bartered with Dooku."

"Then I am sorry, old friend." With a wave of his hand, the droids aimed their weapons at the twenty or so remaining Jedi.

Anakin started to reach into the Force, ready to join the battle. Before he could jump in however, six or seven gunships, carrying troopers in white armor dropped into the arena. They fired lasers from their bubble turrets and deckplate; lighting up the droids, destroying dozens in a matter of seconds. They quickly formed a perimeter around the Jedi, while clones disembarked to cover the rescued warriors.

Anakin looked to Dooku, who didn't look shocked as the clones loaded back on the gunships before quickly leaving the arena.

A final roar of the gunships left the dust kicking up again. Anakin covered his eyes and coughed, particles of sand entering his lungs.

_What I would do for a helmet._

He wiped the sand off his clothes and hair, surveying the landscape. Over one hundred Jedi lay dead on the arena floor, surrounded by many more broken droids. He then noticed a headless armored body, with a helmet not too far away.

_Perfect, this should be useful outside the arena._

"Come, my apprentice." Anakin called Fett's helmet to him, watching as the corpse's head tumbled out. He then followed Dooku out of the Arena, and into the tunnel, holding the helmet against his hip.

"Who were those soldiers?" Anakin asked, curious that Dooku was not outraged that they had arrived.

"The Army of the Republic, clones bred on Kamino." He stated, swiftly walking towards a passageway that took them to a bunker.

"And when were you planning on telling me that we had to fight clones _bred for war?_" Anakin asked, keeping pace with the Sith lord.

Dooku stopped abruptly before turning towards his apprentice "When the time was _right_ my apprentice. Now don't forget your place. I need you to take me to the hangar once we secure the plans. Do you understand me?" Dooku said, staring into the eyes of his apprentice.

A long pause passed between the two, Anakin no doubt showing the fury in his eyes. He clenched his fist before letting out a deep breath.

"Yes master." Anakin said, turning towards the control room. He entered, and strode directly over to the Archduke. "Archduke, the plans." He barked, towering over the Geonosian.

"_I don't answer to you." _The Geonosian said in his language. Anakin smiled slightly. Before Poggle could react, he was pinned against the wall, Anakin's hand against his throat.

"The plans please; before I squash you like the bug you are." Anakin growled. He stared into the Geonosian's eyes, where two yellow flecks shone back at him. He smiled as the Geonosian squirmed, obviously unnerved by Anakin's unnatural eye color.

"_You wouldn't, I'm too valuable_." The archduke's voice was barely above a whisper, but Anakin heard it enough to understand the clicks and other annoying sounds.

"There are a lot of things I wouldn't do, don't make the mistake of thinking ending a life is on that list." Anakin whispered, his hand tightened around the royal's neck, before the Archduke pointed to one of the aides. Anakin dropped the alien before snatching the datapad out of the aide's hand.

He quickly activated it, and a hologram of the moon shaped space station popped up. He quickly grimaced, examining the blueprint.

_So ungainly, a good fleet of starfighters is much more valuable than this thing._

He closed the pad and gave it to Dooku.

"We shall meet you all soon, I must deliver these plans to Lord Sidious." Without waiting for a reply, Dooku spun on his heel and walked out the door, quickly followed by Anakin.

"I assume you want me to travel separately for protection." Anakin said, taking out his comlink and keying in the frequency for his swoop bike.

"Yes, fly low, and when the Jedi follow me, kill them." He said, reaching the docking bay. "Remember, no Jedi should know who you are."

"Yes master." Anakin hopped on the already running bike. He took the helmet from earlier, and placed it on his head.

_This should be fun ._


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the kind words! You know the drill, read and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Geonosis- 3 years, 6 months BED<strong>

Outside Petranaki Arena, another battle raged on. Two hundred thousand freshly minted clones fought against millions of real enemies for the first time in their short lives. The clones; though vastly outnumbered; proved to be more than capable, and were slowly pushing the droid army into retreat. Boots and mechanical claws kicked up dust, helping the wheels and legs on the tactical vehicles cloud the surface with red sand.

Bolts of plasma shot out of blasters and cannons; bursting into flames as they connected with various parts of machinery, or cauterizing deadly wounds suffered by the clones. Lightsabers dotted the landscape, as Jedi led their new soldiers into battle. Republic gunships danced with Confederacy starfighters, as they all tried to avoid missiles, torpedoes and lasers attempting to blow them out of the clear blue sky.

It was ironic really, that the sky was so clear. On the complete _other_ side of the planet, the sight wasn't so pretty, as Republic and Confederate forces fought for space superiority. But if a soldier just looked up for a second, the sky would be almost the polar opposite of the ground battle, which was chaotic, dusty, dirty, and grimy.

The Republic sent another wave of gunships over the battle, some peeling off to land various tactical vehicles across the battlefield. Some of these vehicles were immediately destroyed, the rest proceeding to land strikes on Confederate targets. Other gunships used their armaments to destroy key targets, clearing areas before landing platoons of clone troopers. Suddenly, a lone gunship peeled off to the side of the battle, and sped off to the back lines of the Confederate military.

* * *

><p><em>"Stay well behind me, if they show any signs of attacking, kill them." <em>

_ "_Yes master, falling back now." At once, Anakin turned behind an orange rock formation, allowing the gunship to pass before resuming his flight path. The two droid starfighters followed suit, and now flanked him as he gunned his swoop bike towards the infantry transport.

The sound dampeners in Fett's helmet reduced the stress on his eardrums as the wind whistled around him, while sand pelted his visor. The Sun came into view, causing the visor to compensate, sharply reducing the glare. Anakin marveled at the helmet and all its functions; he was sure there were more that he was yet to discover during his brief ownership of the item.

_I have to examine this further. _

But first, he had a job to do. He tapped into the Force to see who the ship was carrying. He reached out and felt two Jedi and a dozen clone troopers. His anger peaked at the Jedi's Force presence. Suddenly, he felt one of _them_ reach out with the Force, as if they were looking for the source of the anomaly.

_Can't have that._

He gave the sign, and the two starfighters opened fire. Both peppered the wings with laser fire, but the construction of the vessel provided ample coverage for the deck. The gunship dipped slightly, allowing a sequence of lasers to hit the stock of missiles shelved above the deck, causing a small explosion to rock the ship.

He saw some figures fall out of the gunship, as the gunship shuddered, appearing to fall to the ground before straightening out. Anakin slowed down and probed the Force. One or two had weak pulses, and the rest were dead. He nodded sharply before gunning back towards the battle, as the droids attempted to land more strikes on the gunship.

Anakin kept pace with the gunship, as the pilot pulled off an impressive run to avoid the starfighters. Anakin had to slow down and stay behind the droid's as they attempted to lock onto the gunship, unsuccessfully replicating their earlier success.

_How hard is it to hit that bucket?_

This was part of the reason Anakin hated the Confederacy. Besides the pompous politicians who were only looking out for themselves, Anakin despised how they placed their trust in droids. Droids didn't adapt to changing conditions, droids didn't think critically, droids didn't disobey orders if there was a better alternative, and droids didn't show an ounce of loyalty.

After yet another miss, Anakin growled in disgust before shooting ahead of the starfighters. He pulled out his saber and cut through one of the bubble turrets, leaving a long scorch across the gunner's torso. He looped around for another run, and saw two lightsaber blades poking out of the deck. He flew past again, and with a wide arc, attempted to smash one of the blades out of the Jedi's hand with brute force.

One of the droid starfighters didn't care, and since the droid did not realize to change its objective in order to avoid its commander it proceeded to send a bolt of plasma right into the speeder. The bike swerved away from the gunship in a spiral towards the sand dunes. Anakin struggled to pull the speeder into his control, and tried to brake; simultaneously clipping his saber to his belt with the help of the Force.

He pulled the bike out of the shuddering spiral, pushing the vehicle up and towards the fast disappearing skirmish. He tried to brake in order to gain more control over his direction, but no matter how hard he pushed down, his speed only increased. He muttered a Huttese curse before giving up on slowing down his bike. He shook his head before pushing the speeder bike towards the hangar.

_How much time did I lose?_

The helmet, as though reading his mind, switched its display to a thermal sight, displaying the figures on the bike and the gunship. He inferred the starfighters were not too far behind and pushed harder, thanking the Force he decided to pick up the helmet.

The wind whipped around his robe and his helmet, as his bike struggled against the increasing speeds. Anakin pushed harder, reducing the gap between him and the ensuing battle. Suddenly, the mountain that contained the hangar came into view. A small opening, with a landing strip shooting out of it also came into view, and Anakin could see that the others already made it.

Anakin spotted two lightsaber blades disappear into the hangar, and as the gunship pushed off from its immobile state, it was slow enough for the droids to lock on and shoot it down. Anakin gunned for the landing strip, ready to slow down for the landing. He lined up the bike, and pushed on the brake, anticipating the slow vibrations that would ensue.

When they didn't, Anakin suddenly remembered the starfighter shot out his brakes. He was too close to veer off course, and he knew he couldn't exactly _land _the bike. He shook his head, and bore down on the bike, riding it as low as he could. The strip came closer and closer, and Anakin drew in a breath. He flew over the strip, and shot into the hangar. He pushed down, and heard a horrible screeching as the bike skidded across the hangar floor.

He flipped off his bike, and as it crashed into the far wall, he lit his saber and cut down the two clones escorting the Jedi. He swung his saber at his side, and trapped the Jedi between him and Dooku. Dooku smiled and lit his own saber, holding it at his side after a quick flourish. Both Jedi held their weapons in a defensive position. Anakin pulled off his robe, dropping it on the floor before turning back to the Jedi.

Anakin's head tilted as he examined the two Jedi. He then realized they were the same ones that were about to be executed. Anakin's breathing quickened as he realized the ramifications of what was about to happen. He had the opportunity to prove Dooku wrong. He _could_ handle these two.

Anakin felt the Force course through him, energizing his muscles and increasing his blood flow. He felt the Force numb his body, allowing it to relax completely. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He felt his anger rise up, bubbling and threatening to boil over. He pushed it down, molding the flames into a vicious beast. The beast roared furiously, as Anakin tamed it, holding it back. He opened his eyes, and let the beast go.

He leapt towards the padawan while Dooku stepped towards the other Jedi. Anakin landed a meter in front of the younger Jedi, and parried a sharp swing. He spun around and attempted to cleave the Jedi in two. Another block led Anakin to jump over the Jedi to avoid a leg sweep, before Anakin responded with an overhead slash. Anakin followed with another, using all his strength in an attempt to overpower the Jedi. Suddenly, another blade appeared to block Anakin's attack. Anakin whipped his saber behind his back as he spun, keeping the red plasma between him and the Jedi Master.

The two Jedi leaped at him, and Anakin reached into the Force, pushing them away with a blast of Force power. The padawan hit the ground and tumbled into the wall, while the older Jedi rolled gracefully, slicing into a crate that Anakin sent flying towards him.

Anakin channeled the Force into his muscles, and bounded towards the Jedi, both men locking their sabers across their chests. Anakin glared through the visors into his adversary's blue-gray eyes. Anakin then realized who the Jedi was. His anger surged, causing the beast to snarl and rage further.

_Obi-Wan Kenobi. _

Anakin relented, and swung back with an even harder attack. His anger surged through him, uncontrolled as Anakin went through a dizzying sequence of attacks, striking harder and faster as he went on. He pushed the elder Jedi back towards the wall and stood toe to toe, spinning around while he searched for an opening. He desperately kicked at the Jedi, spinning his blade through a series of thrusts and arcs.

He raged through his attacks, as Kenobi calmly deflected all of them. Anakin seethed, pulling back before smashing his blade against Obi-Wan's, tossing his old strategy for sheer power. Another series of swipes and long blows followed a cry of desperation.

Anakin attempted another strike across the Jedi's arm, but met air. Obi-Wan attempted to cut through Anakin's legs, but he jumped over the blade, flipping away from the attack. He turned to the younger Jedi who was running towards Anakin. Anakin rolled over the charging boy, who twisted around, defending himself from a series of horizontal slashes.

After yet another block, Anakin grew angrier and angrier, pushing himself to the brink. He knew that he would soon lose control, but he simply didn't care. He pushed harder and harder, desperately trying to kill the two Jedi. He slammed the hilt of his saber into the teens chin, causing him to stumble back. Anakin surged into a Force-enhanced leap, smashing his blade into the ground, though the Jedi rolled away.

Anakin relented, turning towards the blond teenager. He attempted to jump towards Anakin, but was met with a healthy dose of lightning. He fell to the ground, his head bouncing off the metal. Anakin called the Jedi's lightsaber to his hand, flourishing both of them as he flipped towards the unconscious Jedi.

Kenobi jumped in just in time, drawing Anakin's attention away from his fallen padawan. Anakin spun towards the Jedi, swinging both of the weapons, desperately attempting to find an opening. His anger peaked, as he grew tired of the back and forth fighting.

He shouted incoherently, blasting the Jedi away with the Force. Obi-Wan flew into the wall, head snapping as he dropped down onto the ground. Anakin dropped to one knee in exhaustion, as his lips snarled beneath his helmet.

"Behind you!"

Anakin's head whipped towards his master, who was already halfway up the ramp. Dooku gesticulated towards the entrance, and Anakin's eyes followed, where the echoes of a dozen pairs of boots bounced towards him. Ten clones came into view, guns drawn and aimed at him.

Behind them, a single Jedi stood, hand on his lightsaber hilt. He was tall, with long brown hair that was turning gray. He had an immaculately trimmed beard, his blue eyes staring at the scene before him. Anakin's anger raged even stronger, more powerful than he could ever remember as he struggled to contain the beast. He halfheartedly attempted to suppress it, but it didn't worked, as the beast pushed against him stronger, breaking his hold on his anger.

_Qui-Gon Jinn._

He felt the Force roll through him, as he continued the struggle to control his anger. He felt his muscles grow stronger, his extremities gaining the energy to move faster, and his insides churn. His heart was a furnace that was threatening to blow, the fire it contained growing stronger and hotter each second. The dark side swirled around him, wrapping him in its comforting embrace. The serpent that chewed at him was whispering to let go, to fall into the dark side and do its bidding, it whispered to take his revenge on the man who ruined his life.

* * *

><p>Anakin was nine years old again, standing in the middle of the Jedi Council Chamber. Standing behind him was Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, and his apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi. Anakin couldn't see the members well, as the Coruscanti nightlife did not provide much lighting. One of the council members spoke up after the trio was invited back into the Chamber. "The Force is strong with him."<p>

"He is to be trained then?" Anakin looked back at the tall Jedi, who smiled reassuringly.

Master Windu, who was seated as if he was at a lounge rather than the Jedi Council Chamber, answered his query. "No, he will not be trained."

"No?" Qui-Gon asked.

But Anakin barely heard him. His heart froze over and his stomach dropped. He glared daggers at the Master, who hours before had administered Anakin's test. He was sure he passed.

"He is too old."

"He _is _the chosen one." Qui-Gon's tone was soft with disbelief, and Anakin was slightly angry that _he_ wasn't angry. "You must see it."

Suddenly, the short green Master, the one they called Yoda responded with what sounded like a groan. "Clouded, this boy's future is."

Anakin felt two strong hands on his shoulders, as Qui-Gon continued. "I will train him then." He gave Anakin a reassuring squeeze before continuing "I will take Anakin as my padawan learner."

The green alien stared at the duo, before stating the obvious. "An apprentice you already have, Qui-Gon, impossible to take on a second." Anakin gave him a glare.

_Oh really? Does he now?_

Windu piped up, adding to Yoda's argument. "The code forbids it."

Qui-Gon let out a sigh before replying. "Obi-Wan is ready."

The young man moved forward, standing next to Anakin. "I am ready to take the trials."

Yoda gave them a disapproving look before replying to the two Jedi. "Our own council will choose who is ready."

"He is headstrong and has much to learn of the living Force but he is capable. There is little more he can learn from me."

Anakin perked up slightly, still hoping the council might change their minds. He had some informal saber training already; maybe if he showed what he knew they might change their minds?

"No, Qui-Gon. The Council's decision is final. Now let the boy on his way, we have personal matters to discuss."

Anakin felt his insides ripped out, as he numbly walked out of the Council room, being led by Qui-Gon. Once outside the chamber, he broke into a sob, turning towards Jinn. The elder Jedi knelt beside him, lending a hand for comfort.

"But Master, what if I show them what you taught me?" Anakin asked, wiping at his tears.

"I am sorry Anakin; there is nothing I can do." He reached into his pocket and fished out a handful of credits. "Take these, and go back to Tatooine. After this mission, I will come back for you and we can appeal their decision."

Anakin nodded, before looking at the man. "You promised me. You said I would become a Jedi."

Qui-Gon squinted, rubbing his eyes before giving the boy a hug. "I am sorry Anakin, I truly am."

* * *

><p><em>Skywalker, you have no chance! Let's go now! <em>

Anakin pushed Dooku out of his head, severing the telepathic connection. His lips pulled into a sneer, as he wrapped his fingers around both lightsabers, the crimson and emerald blades casting soft shadows on both sides of the room.

_You don't know my power old man._

Anakin roared furiously, surging forward. He launched the green lightsaber at the clones, and jumped into a Force-enhanced leap. He landed behind Jinn, whipping his saber through a furious sequence of strikes and thrusts. He took a step back, allowing for the elder master to leap over him. Anakin slashed while Jinn was at the apex of his jump, attempting to end the duel there.

Jinn blocked the strike, and swiped at Anakin's knees. Anakin leaped over the blade, flipping back while calling the emerald saber to him. He lit it as his boots struck the ground, and sent it flying to his left. The spinning blade cut down four troopers, and Anakin sent another three clones flying into the wall with a concussive Force blast.

Anakin realized he was close to his tipping point, but he _didn't care_. The way he used his power felt good. The serpent hissed at him, reminding him that he wasn't fully immersed in the Dark Side, and that he could go farther, much farther. And Anakin considered listening.

The flying lightsaber landed back in Anakin's hands, as he walked forward, spinning both blades to gain momentum before he spun himself, smashing both lightsabers into Jinn's blade. He pulled back before spinning into the air, rolling over Jinn while slashing at all angles. He landed; ducking past a stab attempt before swinging his blades towards Jinn's left side. His attempt was blocked and Anakin pulled back, crossing his blades to stop Jinn from slicing him down the middle. Anakin looked into the man's eyes, his anger surging higher and higher. He gritted his teeth, and felt the Force rush through him. He felt it strengthen the fibers in his muscles, and vastly increase his strength. He flexed his arms and pushed back, overpowering the older Jedi with his strength.

He pushed harder, and was making the Jedi bend his back to prevent his death. Suddenly, Anakin kicked out Jinn's leg, causing the Jedi to fall to the ground. Anakin took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he felt the Force surge through him, eager to finish the duel.

He did it. He had defeated the man who ruined his life. He suddenly snapped out of the fight, and silently reprimanded himself, frustrated at letting his emotions control him. He was fully in control now, as his anger had abated, to be replaced by a swelling pride. Anakin looked down at the fallen Jedi, examining his handiwork.

Jinn was grasping his leg, covering the area where Anakin had kicked him. His hair was matted on his head, and his breathing heavy. He desperately wiped away some sweat as Anakin kicked his lightsaber away.

"I have waited a long time for this _Master Jedi_." Anakin said, emphasizing the man's title as he swung his sabers over his head.

Jinn stopped his breathing, closing his eyes in preparation for his doom.

Suddenly, a searing pain shot through his left arm. Anakin moaned in pain as he dropped the padawan's lightsaber, grabbing his forearm.

He turned around to face the clone trooper that was propped up against the wall, blaster in one hand while the other held him up. Anakin brought his hand up, seizing him with the Force, promptly snapping his neck.

Anakin took a ragged breath, before he heard the familiar sound of a lightsaber igniting. He quickly turned around, blocking the attack from Qui-Gon. His forearm burned in pain as he gripped his saber. Anakin dropped his left hand, spinning around Jinn's blade before using the Force to send the Jedi tumbling back. He looked at his forearm, and the scorch mark from the blaster shot. The burn had singed his tunic to the wound, which would make the treatment much harder.

He moved towards Qui-Gon, but stopped when he heard _more_ footsteps coming from the hangar entrance. He felt almost twenty troops enter, accompanied by a light in the Force. No, a light was the wrong term; it was more of a star, shining brighter than any Jedi Anakin sensed earlier in the arena.

_Yoda. _

Anakin gripped his saber in both hands, preparing for a fight before wincing in the pain that shot up his left arm. He closed his eyes as he realized he had no chance to win the battle in his current state. He dropped his arms, shaking his head before turning around.

He surveyed the damage he inflicted all around the hangar. All the clones dead, with the Jedi apprentice knocked out, Kenobi just coming to, and Qui-Gon trying to stand. He growled in anger before turning towards the ship, recalling one of Dooku's earlier rules.

_You may be powerful, but that power has no use if you are dead. Always protect yourself, swallow your pride and live to fight another day._

He bounded up the ramp, making eye contact with his master as the droid pilot lifted off and sent the ship sailing out of the hangar. Anakin sat down near the back of the cockpit, flexing his left hand. He looked up at the Count, who was glaring at Anakin with his dark eyes. Anakin pulled off his helmet, dropping it on the floor next to him.

"Why didn't you listen to me?" The count asked, his soft words cutting deep into Anakin's pride. "Was I not right? I spent twenty years training that man; did you really think I was wrong?" Anakin shifted in his seat, glaring right back at the elderly Sith.

"It was that clone, if he wasn't there-"

"It was not the clone boy! Your arrogance, your foolishness almost cost you your life!" Dooku stood up abruptly and stepped towards Anakin, towering over his apprentice. "What would have happened if the clone wasn't hurt and instead of hitting you in the arm he gave your face another hole? What then?"

Anakin sighed and looked away, before standing up to face his master. "Then you would need to find another pawn." He growled, staring straight into Dooku's eyes. Dooku's nostrils flared as he took a sharp breath.

"I am more than capable of finding your replacement boy." He barked, causing Anakin to sneer. "The other two-"

"They aren't anywhere near my capabilities. Besides, I've been with them for years, if I remember correctly, _you_ told me to train them after _you_ picked me and cast them aside." Dooku's eyes darkened, but Anakin continued before he could respond. "They don't trust you, hell, they don't even _like _you. I'm the only one keeping them in line, convincing them that your plan is best for all of us." Anakin smirked as Dooku stood there, shocked at Anakin's revelation.

Anakin moved past him, turning to the droid. "Where's the bacta?" He started for the area the droid pointed to, still flexing his aching wound.

Dooku sat down in the co-pilot chair, and turned to the display. Anakin shot his back a look before tending to his injury.

_This is going to be a long flight._

* * *

><p>Qui-Gon Jinn slowly stood up, grabbing at his head. Quickly, two clones steadied him before leading him out of the hangar. He quickly looked around, blinking to clear his vision and trying to ignore the pounding in his head. Obi-Wan was also being led out, and his padawan Whie Malreaux was being loaded onto a stretcher.<p>

Other clones were identifying and moving their dead, while Qui-Gon moved towards the padawan. Qui-Gon looked at the teenager, who was conscious, but in bad condition. From what the clones were saying, he apparently hit his head very hard.

Obi-Wan was being forcibly led out by clones, who refused to let him see his apprentice. Qui-Gon closed his eyes and called his saber to his hand, while the clones leading him to the awaiting gunship. Obi-Wan and Master Yoda were already waiting in the transport, with Malreaux being carried behind him.

Qui-Gon sat in the gunship, across from the ancient Jedi and his old apprentice. Through the dull ache in his skull he vaguely heard that Senator Amidala was safe at one of the forward command bases where they dropped her off before the confrontation. He sighed, flicking his eyes towards the two Jedi. He decided to cut to the chase, and faced his old apprentice.

"Who was that man?" He asked. During the battle, he sensed his old master's overwhelming presence; almost flaunting the power it was able to wield, but _this_ was a whole different animal.

This presence was much darker, although it seemed almost grey. It was also _much_ more powerful, not as developed as Dooku's, but it shone brighter, as if it was displaying its potential for destruction. It seemed controlled, but just barely. It was evident that whoever was under the helmet was emotionally compromised, for whatever reason. The presence was familiar, but Jinn couldn't put his finger on it.

He rubbed his eyes, sighing before scouring his brain to recall where he might have seen the man before. It certainly wasn't Maul, and Jinn furrowed his brow while searching the Force for answers. He was broken out of his trance by his ex-apprentice, who was looking eagerly at the Jedi Master for the guidance he provided to Obi-Wan for nearly thirty years.

"Well, Master? What do you think?"

Qui-Gon stuttered and faltered before replying "I'm sorry Obi-Wan, what did you say?" The Jedi Knight smiled slightly, before continuing.

"I was saying how Master Windu mentioned to me that Dooku's presence felt more powerful than he remembered, but when he entered the box, he assumed it was the bounty hunter. I thought so as well, as Fett seemed more in tune to the Force than most beings. But Fett was killed, so it can't be him. What do you think happened?"

Obi-Wan turned to Master Yoda, who was still silent. Qui-Gon blinked, setting his head on the cool steel. He looked at his hands, before replying to the Jedi. "I think my old master has a new apprentice, one more powerful than anything the Jedi have ever faced."

"Well, he can't be harder to defeat than Maul can he?" Obi-Wan looked at his master, stroking his beard.

"He defeated us didn't he? We had ten more years to prepare, and he would have killed us if you didn't come." He said, gesturing to Master Yoda. "What are we to do?"

Jinn looked over at the diminutive Jedi Master, who sat silent through the whole exchange. He frowned, grunting slightly as he closed his eyes. "Meditate on this, we should. Answers, the Force will give us."

Qui-Gon nodded, before closing his eyes. He sighed as he ran through the battle in his mind. Where did that man come from? Where did the _clones_ come from? They only were discovered days ago, a fully grown army for the Republic. This didn't seem right. _Nothing_ seemed right. But for now, they had a war to win. Jinn rubbed his brow before tapping into the Force, trying to speed up his recovery.

* * *

><p><strong>The Works, Coruscant- One Day Later<br>**

The Works was the industrial center on Coruscant, home to the factories, which belched smoke and smog into the Coruscant atmosphere. The skyline was pretty geometric, with factories lined up in order to economize space. However, there was one building that stood out above all, the LiMerge Power Building. It was a magnificent structure, nowhere near as tall as 500 Republica, but still was a massive tower.

In the red glow of late afternoon, a small ship was approaching the building, and soon disappeared as it passed into the darkness of the tower's shadow. Inside the ship, a droid maneuvered the ship into a hangar, while Count Dooku and Anakin Skywalker sat in preparation for the meeting ahead.

Dooku stared at the boy, outraged at his outbursts of disobedience that have occurred lately. Though it was to be expected, for him to be a true Sith and unlock his potential, he needed to hate Dooku. He needed to yearn for the opportunity to strike down the man that taught him everything he knew.

_Not that he would act upon it._

Dooku laughed to himself, comfortable that Skywalker would remain his apprentice for as long as Dooku needed him to. Soon, the Count would kill Sidious, and Anakin would take his place as Dooku's executioner across the galaxy.

_A few bolts of lightning should keep him in line._

Dooku chucked at the thought before turning to the teenager "Stay in the ship boy. And conceal your presence." He stood and swiftly exited the craft. He watched as Anakin shot a look of disdain before shifting in his seat. Within a second, the incredible glow that was Anakin's Force presence was reduced to a dim light.

Dooku was still awed at how powerful Anakin was. In only nine years of tutelage, he already could rival any swordsman in the Jedi Order. It unnerved him, and also amused him how out of touch Anakin was. The boy could dispose of Dooku within minutes, but he still remained in his servitude, out of some perverted sense of loyalty.

It massaged Dooku's ego; the fact that he could keep Anakin by his side even though he was far more powerful. Dooku stepped off the ramp, and faced the hooded figure that strode out of the shadows. His master would be most pleased by the updates, but Dooku didn't care about those. This was the true test of Anakin's power. Could he conceal himself from the greatest Force user this galaxy has seen?

"The Force is with us Master Sidious." Dooku crowed, as he strode confidently towards his master.

"Welcome home Lord Tyranus." Dooku smiled as his master continued. "You have done well."

Both men turned away from the ship, walking in stride towards the inner workings of the building.

"I have good news for you milord. The war has begun." He turned to his master, awaiting his response.

"Excellent." The raspy voice of the Sith Lord continued "Everything is going as planned." He breathed heavily before continuing. "I assume all the delegates have signed on and pledged their support?"

"Thank you milord, and yes, we have solidified their allegiance and their security forces are being reorganized into the Confederate military. We have factories in dozens of systems." Dooku stated, smiling at his success. His heart rate quickened as Sidious turned to him. He thought he saw his eyes shift to the ship, but he forced himself not to look there himself.

"Congratulations Tyranus. You have successfully ended a thousand years of peace. Soon, the Jedi will fall and the Galaxy will be ours." He whispered, as Dooku nodded gratefully.

A quick tilt of his head allowed Dooku to see where his master was looking. He couldn't exactly tell, but it seemed like he was staring straight through Dooku.

"Yes milord, soon enough, for now, we must ensure the Jedi are spread across the galaxy." Dooku stated. "I must go Master; I have an army to run."

"Yes of course, go on Tyranus." Dooku turned around, smiling gleefully.

_That old fool still hasn't noticed Anakin. I can bring the most powerful Force user in the Galaxy into the same room and he is none the wiser. Taking his spot as Master should be easy._

"Oh and Tyranus, before you go" Sidious asked, causing his apprentice to whip around "leave the boy here."

Dooku's heart dropped, and his insides froze over. He stammered, avoiding eye contact with his master. "Who milord? I don't know who you speak of."

Sidious' tone suddenly became biting and colder. "Don't play games with me Dooku, this old fool knows much more than he lets on." He mocked, stepping towards his apprentice. "Skywalker stays with me, as per our agreement, or have you forgotten already?"

"But master, you agreed that he would be revealed after the war had concluded." Dooku pleaded, trying to weasel out of the agreement. Palpatine stepped forward, allowing Dooku to see his face under the hood.

"The boy stays Tyranus, or I find a new apprentice." Sidious' eyes shifted towards the ship, allowing Dooku to realize what the Sith Lord was insinuating.

Dooku felt bile rise in his throat. He nodded before turning towards his ship. "Very well master, the boy will stay here." He strode up the ramp, glaring at his apprentice.

"Yes Master?"

Suddenly, he shot a bolt of lightning at Anakin, who convulsed and grunted, obviously fighting the urge to scream. He looked up at Dooku, tears in his eyes. Dooku shot another series of bolts, and another, glaring at the teenager, who lay sprawled in his seat.

The lightning surged through Anakin's nervous system, shocking his pain receptors. The attacks coursed through his muscles, causing them to twitch with mini-spasms. He was breathing heavily as Dooku stood over him.

Dooku smiled, hitting a nerve with Anakin. The teenager looked up at him, wiping the sweat off his brow. "Get off the ship." Dooku said, staring at the boy.

Anakin gingerly stood up, and limped off the ship. He fell off the ramp, as Dooku kicked his helmet off the ship before turning to the droid. "Get us out of here." He sat down, as the droid started the take-off procedure. The machine blasted out of the hangar and Dooku rubbed his eyes. He desperately thought of a plan, and shook his head with a big sigh. The old fool outsmarted him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the reviews! What did you guys think?<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Senate Building, Coruscant – 3 years, 6 months BED<strong>

"I'm warning you now Padmé, this will come back to haunt us." The Senator from Alderaan turned his head to the hologram next to him, connected to the pod that housed the delegate from Naboo. "After this conflict is over, I believe the Chancellor will use the army he has created to rule the galaxy single handedly, democracy will be obsolete."

_"I agree, this Military Creation Act was a mistake."_ The blue tinted head shifted slightly, as the Chancellor's podium whirred to life; slowly beginning the ascent within the rotunda_. "See you soon Bail."_

Bail Organa nodded, before cutting off the transmission. He turned towards the podium, as it slowly ground to a halt. The Chancellor stood next to Mas Amedda, and a young man he had never seen before.

"Senators, it has begun." Palpatine looked forward into the camera, before continuing with his speech. "Thankfully, I was able to authorize the usage of the Grand Army of the Republic to defuse the situation on Geonosis, with the help of the Jedi Order just four days ago."

A smattering of applause permeated the echoes as Bail furrowed his brow; adjusting his posture. He sighed heavily, while moving towards his drink. As he took a sip, he could see Padmé with her eyes fixed on the podium. She looked slightly flustered, which was very unusual. Padmé was usually calm in situations like this. Bail shrugged and turned back to the Chancellor.

_Probably because the Military Creation Act was put through. She worked so hard to stop that legislation, and a few assassination attempts later, here we are._

"The Confederacy has declared war on the Republic." Jeers rained down from various delegates, as Palpatine bowed his head slightly. "Now Senators, even though they are our enemies, they deserve our respect."

Bail nodded, eyes flicking around the rotunda as Palpatine continued "We must stop the infighting and join together; we must join together in order to quell the Separatist threat!"

Many senators broke into applause, while a small section of war hawks cheered furiously. Bail turned to Padmé again; he tilted his head slightly, studying the young Senator. It appeared she hadn't moved her gaze since he last looked upon her.

She took a few sips of water and adjusted her seating. She wiped at her forehead, and after a quick glance at the Chancellor's pod, proceeded to busy herself with picking at her nails. A few seconds later, her eyes were back at the pod, as she continued to play with her hands.

_What is she doing?_

Bail shook his head. He turned to the console next to him, quickly typing a succinct message to his friend.

_Padmé, if you keep acting like that, Palpatine will suspect something, and with his army and his new powers, who knows what could happen. Be careful._

_Bail_

He sent the message, and turned to her pod, he continued to watch as she opened his message, and turned to him. She gave him a sharp nod before turning back. Bail swore he saw a blush on her cheeks, but he couldn't be certain as she turned away from him.

Bail shook his head before giving his attention back to the Chancellor. Palpatine was staring into the HoloNet camera, his grandfatherly expression reaching out to the trillions watching his speech.

"Please, my fellow beings in this great galaxy join us. If you are able, join the Grand Army and help us end the war!" Cheers erupted from many delegates, as Palpatine leaned forward, continuing his plea. "You don't have to be a clone; there are many opportunities aboard our naval vessels, as well as on the ground. Join our support staff, as a cook, a cleaner, anything. Enlist in the naval academy; enlist in the engineering corps. We need as many proud citizens as we can to fully be on board!"

Bail shook his head. He couldn't believe this is where Palpatine was taking the war. How could Palpatine justify the death tolls when they included innocent citizens?

_Why drag civilians into this?_

"As we speak, the noble clones are landing on various worlds, attempting to snuff out the Confederacy threat before they can start to mobilize and launch an offensive. And it is all thanks to you." Palpatine held his arms out wide, looking at as many senators as he could.

Bail shook his head; he drummed his fingers in tune with the applause.

_How could any of these people be so stupid? Can't they see what Palpatine is trying to do?_

"Now, as we speak, I have ordered as many clones as our friends on Kamino can create. We need as many soldiers as we can in order to successfully repel the threat that faces us." Palpatine nodded as many senators applauded the move. "In order to ensure that all of our lives are safe, the Kaminoans have created a special battalion of troopers to protect us. These shock troopers will become the security force that helps defend Coruscant and the Core Worlds."

Bail's stomach dropped as many senators booed the Chancellor, no doubt upset that the shock troopers were only being given to the Core Worlds. Bail however, was upset for a different reason. Alderaan was a peaceful planet; there was no need for a security force, especially if that force consisted of soldiers. He wiped his hands on his robe, before taking another sip of water. He rubbed the condensation on the pad of his thumb, the cool liquid helping to calm his nerves.

Palpatine waited for the jeers to quiet before continuing." I understand your feelings, but soon, when more become available, shock troopers will be sent to other worlds, providing an elite police force to serve us."

A smattering of applause followed, as the other worlds still felt shafted from the deal. Bail shook his head as Palpatine continued with his speech.

"Also, being the Chancellor, I am a prime suspect for terrorist attacks organized by the Confederacy. In addition to the shock troopers and the guards that help protect me, I have taken young Anakin Skywalker as my bodyguard." Palpatine motioned to the young man standing next to him.

Bail flicked his eyes to the young man, quickly sizing him up. He was a good six or seven centimeters taller than the Chancellor, with dark blond hair that was cut professionally and added a centimeter or so of height. He had broad shoulders that filled out his simple black tunic and leather tabard. He also wore trousers, somewhat reminiscent of Jedi robes. If he had the proper training, Anakin was certainly going to be a capable bodyguard.

Bail noticed that Anakin was not looking around for any threats, which he assumed a bodyguard would do. Instead, he was staring straight at Padmé. Bail furrowed his eyebrow, as he looked towards the Nubian Senator. _She_ seemed to be in a trance as well, as both of them just stared at each other.

_What are they doing? Palpatine was from Naboo, perhaps Anakin was as well? Do Padmé and Anakin have a history? Doubtful, over the past few years Padmé has thrown herself into work. It's a wonder she even sleeps. _

Suddenly, Bail was broken out of his reverie by the right wing senators that occupied the pods immediately above his. They were loudly protesting the unnecessary spending before Palpatine stopped them with his hand.

"Now, I understand that this may seem extreme and a waste of money, but I assure you that he will perform admirably. I have also decided that this will not be funded by taxes, but rather I will pay for his services by myself. In addition to being my bodyguard, Anakin Skywalker will be my hand, going places that I cannot. He will be instated into the Army, as a General. If necessary, Anakin will help with the war effort on any struggling planets."

Many senators looked warily at the boy, Bail included. He was no older than twenty, and Palpatine just made him a general? That meant he potentially had control of over ten thousand troops. That was too much responsibility for that young man. But they could do nothing about it under Palpatine's new powers.

"Now senators, this will not be easy. But I know that with your continued support, we can end this conflict. I must say, these actions leave me with a heavy heart. I do not want to infringe upon any worlds rights. I promise you, I did not want these emergency powers, and once this war is over, I will relinquish them, in order to live in an era of peace once again. Thank you, and good day."

Bail had to stop himself from snorting, while everyone else cheered furiously. Anyone with a brain could have figured out that Palpatine had pulled some strings to get the emergency powers. And Bail was actually there, and had proof, although it wasn't admissible in court. It was obvious that Mas Amedda had dropped a hint to Jar-Jar Binks. But if Bail brought it up, it would be considered treason.

And now, at wartime, Palpatine was the most powerful man in the galaxy. It showed how oblivious many senators were, if they could not see how blatantly he was manipulating them. However, the threat of the Confederacy was the more pressing matter.

It would be far better to have Palpatine in power during the war, and confront him after than to have the Republic splinter _during_ the war; which would undoubtedly cause the Confederacy to gain the upper hand. As much as Bail hated to admit it, Palpatine was needed to win the war.

* * *

><p><strong>Chancellor's Office- Later that Day<strong>

"Now, Master Windu, I don't see the problem. Why can't you bend the rules just a bit?"

Windu looked at the Chancellor as if he had two faces. Technically, he did, as he was both Palpatine and the Dark Lord Sidious, but that wasn't important. Anakin stood behind the Chancellor's throne, hands clasped at the small of his back. He turned to the Jedi Masters who were present at the meeting. Quickly, some averted their gaze, trying to hide their attempts to size the teenager up.

"Chancellor, with all due respect, it is against the code. I am sorry, but we cannot simply promote padawans to knights in order to help lead the clones. If all goes well, we should have a fresh batch of knights available to serve in less than a year. Until then, there is nothing we can do."

Palpatine looked resigned before turning towards the Jedi. "I understand my friends. I just hoped that we could get this done. But no worries, I am sure the current cadre of Jedi Knights will perform admirably." He smiled slightly, making eye contact with Master Windu. "Are there any other matters you wish to discuss Master Jedi?"

The Korun Jedi rubbed his jaw before standing, wrapping his robe around his waist. "No, Chancellor, it has been a pleasure meeting with you."

"And with you, Master Windu," Palpatine stood up, nodding slightly before the Jedi all stood up to leave. "Wait, Master Windu, I have one more request."

All five Jedi stopped at once, turning around to face the Chancellor. Anakin adjusted his stance, before glancing at each Jedi. He looked indifferently upon Masters Gallia and Mundi. His nostrils flared as he swept his eyes across Windu, Yoda and Jinn. He took a deep breath, quickly pushing down his anger. He closed his eyes, taking another breath before looking down at the Chancellor.

"My friends, if you can do only one thing for me, please do this." Palpatine looked between all of the Jedi, silently pleading his case.

Windu shifted in his seat, before replying "We shall see Chancellor, it obviously depends on the request."

Palpatine smiled softly, before sitting up straighter. "As you know, I have taken Anakin here as my bodyguard. And I understand you all have a history." He took a brief pause, as all the Jedi shifted their gazes to the teenager. "Now, he has gone under basic military training, but I need him to do more. In case the threat becomes serious, and for when he needs to go into combat, he will need further training."

Anakin cocked his head, not quite understanding where Palpatine was going. He glanced at the Jedi, who had equally dumbfounded expressions on their faces.

_What do the Jedi have to do with this?_

Suddenly, everything clicked into place. His eyes widened, and he scrunched his brow as he wondered if the old man had gone senile in the last hour. He looked back at the Jedi, who had also realized what Palpatine was insinuating.

_No, he wouldn't make me do that. Not in a millennia._

Anakin quickly bottled his swirling emotions, before retuning his Force presence. It took a few seconds to completely get his emotional situation under control, and when he did, he probed the Force to see if anyone was focusing on him.

He inwardly sighed as he realized each representative was trying to figure out if Palpatine had gone off the deep end. Even he must have known that this was a serious breach of the Jedi Code. They all turned to Anakin, and gave him a skeptical look before turning back to the Chancellor.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Mace Windu spoke up. "Chancellor, I am afraid what you are asking us to do is impossible. There is no way we can do it within the code."

Palpatine frowned before rubbing his eyes. He sighed and spoke up "I understand your concerns, Master Windu. However, I am not asking for you to make Anakin a Jedi. Just train him in basic saber and Force skills. Please, for old time's sake." Palpatine looked upon the Jedi with pleading eyes, as they all looked back at him.

Mace Windu opened his mouth, but quickly closed it. He turned to Yoda beside him, who was oddly quiet throughout the whole exchange.

The alien Jedi opened his eyes and turned to the Chancellor. "Discuss this matter, the Council will. An answer, we will give soon. Excuse us Chancellor." Yoda nodded his head before turning his hover chair towards the exit. All of the Jedi followed after bowing to the Chancellor.

Once they all left, and Anakin heard the elevator door close, he turned to the Chancellor next to him. "Milord, why must I train with _them?_ I am far more advanced than any Jedi."

Palpatine nodded, before rising from his chair. "That is true; however, there is no feasible way for me to explain your skills when you are sent to battle or when you are protecting me. You supposedly spent the last two years in a military academy; there is no way for you to learn the art of lightsaber combat or the Force." Palpatine slowly stepped around the desk, moving towards his private office.

Anakin reached out with the Force, breaking his self-inflicted shackles when he felt the Jedi were long gone. He carefully prodded the black void in front of him. Usually when Dooku trained Anakin, he used the Force like a battering ram, trying to break his will rather than carefully slip past his defenses. Palpatine had taught him a few tricks in their few days together, and Anakin put them to use.

After finding what he needed, he nodded, following the Chancellor. "I sense there is another reason for my _training_ milord." Anakin stopped in his tracks, looking up at the elderly man.

"Good work, Anakin. I could barely feel you that time. It seems you have made great bounds the past few days. Soon enough, you can enter any person's mind without them having the slightest clue." Palpatine smiled slightly before turning back to his office. "Yes, I want you to use this opportunity to spy on the Jedi. Due to your history, they will most likely select Obi-Wan Kenobi to train you, along with his apprentice. Use the techniques Dooku and I have shown you in order to gain what you can."

Anakin nodded, taking a seat in front of the Chancellor's desk. "Understood milord, is there anything else?"

Palpatine shook his head as he ran through a datapad. "No, that is all for now. Just continue to practice. If you will become the general to lead the Sith Army after this war, then your skills must be unmatched."

Anakin nodded, before standing up, bowing towards the Sith Lord and spinning on his heel, exiting the chamber. He stepped around a particularly gaudy sculpture, one of many populating the Chancellor's office before entering the elevator.

Anakin took a deep breath, willing himself to relax. Ever since the episode on Geonosis, he had found it much harder to control his anger. Several days had passed, and Anakin had suppressed it well enough to continue his duty, however it wasn't up to his standards.

_Am I no better than those monsters Dooku talked of? Maul and the other animals who threw themselves into the Dark Side? How am I going to survive training with the Jedi if I can't control my emotions around them? _

_Soon, I will be through with them. When Dooku sets his plan in motion, we will destroy the Jedi with a single blow. Then, when he is at the height of power, I will take him down. Then the Jedi and Sith will be no more. _

Over the past ten years, Dooku had tried to brainwash Anakin into viewing the Jedi as the scourge of the Galaxy, while the Sith were the misunderstood group. However, Anakin saw through his act. Both the Jedi and the Sith were evil.

_Did Dooku really think I would just believe whatever trash he threw at me? Did he really think I wouldn't research what happened by myself? Both the Jedi and the Sith were at fault for practically every war, every conflict in the history of the Galaxy. Maybe when both were extinct, things could change. Maybe then, the Galaxy will have peace._

Anakin shook his head, rubbing his temple as the elevator stopped at the landing platforms. He stalked off towards one of the speeders that would take him to his apartment. If one good thing came out of this day, it was that Anakin saw Padmé again.

Only this time, she noticed him. Anakin caught her staring a few times, and could have sworn she was blushing at one point. Anakin cracked a grin as he remembered the effect he had on her. He was certain it was him, and he knew it was the same way she made him feel.

_One day Padmé, one day I will fulfill my promise to you. We will get married._

Although he didn't know how in the world he would get a chance to personally meet her. One thing was for sure, a long period of meditation was in order.

* * *

><p><strong>Jedi High Council Chamber, Coruscant- Later that day<strong>

"There is no possible way! We will not break thousands of years of tradition and law because the Chancellor has asked us!" Ki-Adi Mundi shook his fist, wiping the spittle off his lip before adjusting his posture.

"But imagine the opportunity." Mace Windu said, holding his hands together. "Anakin is untrained in the Force, we could use this opportunity to turn him against Palpatine, and even figure out what Palpatine is up to."

"I agree, this opportunity may be too good to pass up." Adi Gallia replied, tapping a finger against her knee.

Qui-Gon Jinn sighed, cracking the knuckles in his left hand. "I don't like this idea."

Mundi nodded in agreement, gesturing towards Jinn. "Thank you! Someone has their head on straight." He smiled, leaning back in his seat.

Qui-Gon smiled slightly, looking at the Cerean Jedi before addressing the rest of the room. "Now, what I mean is that I don't like lying or deceiving Anakin. However, I do support training him." He looked towards Ki-Adi Mundi, awaiting his negative reaction. "If we are to train Anakin, we cannot use him to further our political agenda."

A handful of Jedi nodded, agreeing with him. Though after being on the Council for years he knew this was mostly out of respect rather than a mutual stance on the issue. Ki-Adi Mundi scowled, flexing his hands while tapping his booted feet. He looked at all the Masters in the room before speaking up. "I suggest we put it to a vote."

Mace Windu nodded, leaning forward in his seat. "Good, we will go around the room and decide if we are to train the boy. This vote is _not_ to decide if we are to use him to spy on the Chancellor, affirming your vote means you agree that we should train Skywalker. I will vote first, with a yes."

One by one the Jedi Masters put in their votes. Yoda nodded in approval, followed by Adi Gallia and Even Piell, the former voting to train Anakin, the latter voting against.

Qui-Gon sighed as Ki-Adi Mundi, Coleman Kcaj and Depa Bilabba voted against the measure, before it was his turn. "Yes." He said curtly, not wasting time to think about the vote.

Shaak Ti grimaced, obviously rolling through various scenarios before she shook her head, leaving the vote four to five. Two more no's and Anakin would not be trained.

Plo Koon nodded sharply, evening the vote before all eyes moved to Kit Fisto. The green-skinned alien looked around before giving the thumbs up, turning the vote to Eeth Koth. The Zabrak stroked one of his horns, flicking his eyes between all the Jedi in the chamber. He nodded once, ending the vote at seven-five.

"It is settled then, Anakin will be trained." Windu said, holding his hands together. "Next, we will vote on whether we use this position to gain information on the Chancellor's doings. I will start once again with a yes."

Yoda grumbled, before speaking up. "No." He said simply, holding the knob of his cane with both hands.

Adi Gallia and Even Piell both nodded in approval before Ki-Adi Mundi entered his vote.

He crossed his arms, sitting back in his seat with a scowl. "Abstain." He spat, tilting his head towards Coleman Kcaj.

The Ongree Master nodded his head, as did Depa Bilabba.

Qui-Gon sighed, squeezing the bridge of his nose before looking towards Windu. He shook his head, providing his side of the vote life before it was quickly shot down by each of the other Council Members. With a final vote of nine to two, deception triumphed over altruism.

_Is this what the Order has come to? Lying and sneaking around in order to spy on Palpatine? Now I understand why Master Dooku left the Order. The decisions made are being swayed by political goals and endeavors._

"Well, now we have one more matter to discuss." Windu said, looking at each Jedi as he spoke. "Who will train Skywalker?"

Qui-Gon racked his brain for capable knights or masters, rubbing his temples. He halfheartedly ran through names, his will to see Anakin trained crushed by the Council's decisions.

_What if I found someone who would listen to me over the Council, or let me help in the training? _

Qui-Gon sat up suddenly, a small smile on his face as he turned to the Korun Master.

"Obi-Wan will train him."

* * *

><p><strong>Jedi Temple Courtyard, Coruscant – 2 Days later<strong>

_I can't believe I am here._

Anakin ran a black glove through his golden locks before rotating his neck, alleviating his joint of any stiffness. The light breeze caused by Coruscant's artificial weather kissing the beads of sweat off his neck.

_Maybe I should grow my hair out? It would definitely require less time in the morning. _

The wind brushed against his bare arms, rolling past his shoulders and through the black singlet that ended at his hips while his dark trousers rustled around his legs. Anakin sighed as he tapped his boots. He quickly wiped his hands against his trousers, trying to dry his palms before the training session.

_Why am I so nervous? I've trained before; I've seen these men before. What's the big deal?_

He sighed and took a glance at the chronometer, affirming his suspicions.

_They are late. _

Suddenly a series of footsteps caused Anakin to turn around, meeting the gaze of Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and the Padawan from Geonosis. He quickly pushed down his anger**, **simultaneously making sure his Force signature remained as low as he could take it.

_I really need to control that._

It took a couple of days of meditation, but he believed he had perfected his signature, powerful yet raw and untrained. However, he still had trouble containing his emotions.

_Careful, there is too much at stake._

He put on a courteous smile, striding forward to meet the three men. "Master Jinn, Master Kenobi, it is good to see both of you again."

Obi-Wan shook his hand before Qui-Gon pulled him into a hug. "It is good to see you Anakin." The elderly Jedi replied with a warm smile. "This is Whie Malreaux, Obi-Wan's apprentice." He gestured to the teenager next to him.

Anakin smiled at him, running his eyes up and down the teenager. He seemed to be around fifteen, and was almost ten centimeters shorter than him. He looked oddly like Anakin, tanned with golden hair. His was slightly longer, and he carried the customary braid of a padawan.

"Thank you for agreeing to train me masters." Anakin said, bowing his head slightly to the older men.

"Don't worry Anakin. I must apologize for what happened, if I had my way…" Qui-Gon trailed off, looking down at the ground while shaking his head.

Anakin tensed up, balling the hand at his side into a fist. He subdued his raging emotions, pushing them deeper into his body. "No need Master Jedi, I understand there were complications." He sighed before turning around. "Shall we get started?"

"Ok Anakin. And one thing, there is no need to be formal, call my old apprentice and myself by our names."

Anakin turned around, nodding slightly. "Ok Qui-Gon." He hated how the name felt as it passed his lips. It sounded unnatural on his tongue, and was one he hadn't spoken for years.

"Now then, do you remember the velocities I ran you through during our brief time together? They were fairly advanced, even by Jedi standards." Qui-Gon asked, removing his robe and tossing it on a bench next to him. Obi-Wan and Whie followed suit, flanking the Jedi Master. All three wore beige tunics and trousers, with a brown utility belt.

Anakin struggled to withhold a sneer at the query. If those were advanced than he could take on the whole temple blindfolded, with his saber tied behind his back.

_Yet I failed against Obi-Wan and his apprentice._ _A prime example of why I need to control my emotions._

"Yes, I have practiced them a lot." He rolled his shoulder, attempting to alleviate the dull ache that was present ever since Dooku threw him off his ship. He had landed awkwardly, and even now it still pained him.

Malreaux cocked his head, squinting at the elder teenager. "Wait, you didn't have access to a lightsaber. How did you practice?"

Anakin flicked his eyes to the boy. He punched down his anger again, letting out a breath before bluntly replying "With sticks. I may not have had lightsabers, but wood or a metal pipe worked fine." Which wasn't entirely a lie; when Anakin returned to Tatooine, he occupied himself by working on his velocities with spare tubing.

Qui-Gon stepped between the two, unclipping a lightsaber off his belt. "That is fine Anakin, take this and let's see how you have done."

Anakin took the lightsaber from the Jedi and walked back five paces. He lit the weapon, examining the green blade.

_I prefer red. It is much more intimidating._

He swung the saber over his head and placed one foot forward. He took a deep breath and sighed. He wouldn't be able to unleash his anger or channel the Force or his cover would be blown. He needed to act like he didn't know what he was doing.

Obi-Wan nudged forward his apprentice, who lit his green lightsaber and stood ready. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan moved to the side, ready to examine the sparring match.

_Let's show them how it's done._

* * *

><p><strong>As always… read and review!<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**Ok, so I know I haven't updated in a while, and I am really sorry! I was stuck wrapping up some work for my internship, and as soon as that was done, I had AP tests (for those of you in high school, do NOT take AP Chemistry). But I am back! I'll try and pound out another chapter, but I have the rest of my finals soon, so it may slow down in the middle of June. But after that it is smooth sailing!**

**On to some important info-**

**In case any of you care, I changed some things in the earlier chapters, for some reason when I upload the chapters some words combine and stuff. Also I added a couple of sections and fixed a mistake here and there. If you really care you can read them again.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! At this pace, I'll reach fifty reviews by Chapter 6. It took me double that on my trashed story!**

**As you might be able to tell, this chapter has HEAVY influences from the ROTS novel. I thought it fit, and besides, you wouldn't want too short of a chapter now would you?**

**Now, on to the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jedi Temple Library, Coruscant- 3 years, 2 months BED<strong>

Whispers. They permeated the whole Temple. Whispers of what was happening on far worlds. The conflict exploded four months ago, and already there were whispers of systems lost, Jedi dead, even the occasional whisper that the Separatists were planning an attack on the Temple itself.

The whispers were the reason Obi-Wan Kenobi retreated to the Temple dojo. At the dojo, Obi-Wan was too busy to hear the whispers, to ponder on their meaning. The first day he spent twelve hours in the dojo straight, alternating between his apprentice and Anakin. After hour seven, they both left; leaving Obi-Wan by himself.

The whispers were deafening.

He drowned them out with more training; the only way for his brain to stop thinking. For two months straight all he did was train, eat, and sleep. All the acrobatics from the Ataru form left his body aching; so he experimented with Shien. But Shien was too basic, it allowed him to think; so he moved on to Soresu.

Eventually, training grew boring. He felt strained and retired to the library. For weeks, he woke up, trained with Anakin and Whie, and then spent the rest of the day reading various holocrons. He barely comprehended what he was reading; but it helped drive the wandering thoughts from his mind.

He didn't eat for the first three days; though his apprentice soon learned if he didn't provide for his master, no one would. Obi-Wan sat in the same chair, reading each holocron one at a time. Within two months, he had made his way through one full wall.

He wished he had started earlier.

When training he grew stronger with each day, causing him to expend more and more energy to keep the same level of thoughtlessness. Eventually, he physically couldn't take anymore, and mentally the thoughts were beginning to creep in. It didn't help that the Jedi who also were in the dojo could talk; and like all other Jedi they whispered.

But things were different in the library.

Silence. It permeated the entire Archive. The silence helped him concentrate; it kept him from thinking. It helped that people only used the library for work, and not to waste time like he did. The only interaction he had was with his padawan. It was bliss, it allowed for him to just waste his days away until the war called. And it seemed that day was today.

"Obi-Wan, how are you today?"

He glanced up at the Jedi Council Member while closing his holocron. "I am fine Master Windu." He inwardly sighed, fully knowing where this conversation would lead. "Is there a reason you wish to speak to me?"

The Korun Master smiled knowingly, taking a seat opposite. "You know Obi-Wan, you always cut through the garbage, I like that about you." He wrapped his robe around his body, sitting comfortably in the chair.

"You always did the same Master, I liked that about you." Obi-Wan said; smiling as Windu cocked his head.

"Well then, I think you know where this is going."

_Don't say it. Please Master, don't say it._

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrow slightly, tapping his finger on his knee.

Mace Windu licked his lips before adjusting his posture; resting his forearms on his knees. "Your reports indicate that you are gathering minimal information. In fact, it appears that what you are giving us can easily be found within records."

Obi-Wan looked down slightly, clasping his hands together. He ran his thumb over a scar on the back of his left hand. "Anakin has a tough mind. It is hard to gather any useful information when he is focused on his training."

Mace Windu stood up, wrapping his robe around his waist. "Walk with me Obi-Wan." He stepped towards one of the walls, the blue glow casting an eerie shadow over his visage. He examined the datasticks and holocrons, ones that Obi-Wan had already finished. "I know what your old Master is trying to do."

Obi-Wan stood up, folding his arms over his chest before joining Mace at the wall. "I don't know what you are talking about Master." He replaced the holocron in the wall, running a finger across the various entries, pulsing blue with energy.

"Don't play games with me Obi-Wan. He wants you to deceive us." Mace put a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder, turning away from the wall and towards the central chamber. "But this is bigger than Master Jinn's wishes. Ever since Palpatine seized power the Dark Side descended upon us. It has clouded our vision. We have reason to believe that Darth Sidious is within the Chancellor's inner circle. He may be influencing him. We are a few years away from revealing his identity; your intelligence reports could half that time."

Obi-Wan shrugged off the Jedi's hand, stopping his stride to face his superior. "And you think Anakin might lead us to him?" Obi-Wan stared directly into the Korun's dark eyes. Before he could receive an answer, he shook his head and turned around. "Master, we can't do this. The Jedi are not supposed to be influenced by political agendas. The Jedi are supposed to serve the Republic. Not commit treason based on a shaky lead."

Mace Windu quickly looked around to see if anyone was listening before guiding Obi-Wan to a more secluded area of the library. "Obi-Wan, I know how you feel. You hold the same ideals as your master, and you would do anything for him. But you must understand he is not always right. In this case, your mission is bigger than you, or me, or Qui-Gon. This mission could end the millennia of battle between the Sith and the Jedi. For once, we could have peace."

This was what Obi-Wan tried to avoid for the past four months. The whispers that gnawed and chewed at his brain, the whispers that reminded him that each day this war dragged on more and more Jedi died.

_And I can stop this. I have the power to end all the suffering, to restore the Jedi to their proper place. I can end the Sith._

"But Master, this is _wrong._ We cannot do this; it is not the Jedi way. Why can't there be an ethical approach?" He looked pleadingly into Mace Windu's eyes. He felt bile rise in his throat, and desperately pushed it down. Within minutes, Mace Windu was confirming all of Obi-Wan's worst fears. The Jedi _were _influenced by a political agenda, the Jedi _did_ serve their own interests, two blatant truths that Obi-Wan had managed to deny for decades.

"There is no other way Obi-Wan. This is how we must do this. We are close to uncovering this Sith Lord. Once we do this, we can end the Sith and ensure that everyone is safe. "He looked around for any eavesdroppers before turning back to Obi-Wan. "I must go meet with the Council. Inform me of your decision soon." Mace Windu smiled slightly, taking a step away.

Obi-Wan nodded, sighing as he leaned against the library wall. He bit his lip, and tried to make sense of what he just heard. He squeezed his eyes shut, but quickly opened them when the soft echo of Windu's boots grew louder.

"I almost forgot. The Chancellor is sending Skywalker to Kamino. He is going to oversee the production of more soldiers and pick up a fresh batch. I believe they are named Torrent Company. Go with him, and afterwards you will be deployed to the Tion Cluster; we have reports of movement in the area."

Obi-Wan looked down at his hands before turning to the Jedi. "Master, has any operation like this been done by the Jedi before?"

Mace stopped abruptly, and straightened his posture before turning his head back to Obi-Wan. "Do you remember what Master Piell would say during the political strategy class?"

Obi-Wan felt as if he had been punched in the gut. "Yes Master, I do." He watched as Mace walked away; breathing deeply as he sat down in a chair. He rubbed his beard and sunk deeper into the plush cushions. He vividly remembered sitting in the chamber as Master Even Piell taught the Initiate's. He could hear his fellow students chatting away as he diligently read his holocrons. He also could hear Piell's most famous quote.

_Half of history is hiding the truth._

* * *

><p><strong>Sarapin, Core - 3 Years, 2 Months BED<strong>

_This old fool knows much more than he lets on. _

Soft rumblings shook the durasteel floor, though the shields did their job and Dooku barely wavered. The blinding light of turbolasers shone through the windows, as droids rushed to reduce the glare. A blare from the far corner of the room alerted Dooku that one of the engines failed, while a particularly irritating Neimoidian struggled to put together a damage report. All in all the bridge was in complete disarray.

While the bridge Count Dooku was standing on could withstand a tremendous amount of damage, there was one type of damage it could not protect the Sith Lord from.

The kind inflicted upon him by his dear old Master. The kind that cut through his ego and reminded him that he wasn't the Master of the Sith Order, not yet at least. The kind of damage he hated with a passion. The kind that reminded him of his failures, and that he was still a pawn.

The bridge couldn't protect Count Dooku where it mattered the most. The bridge could not protect Count Dooku from Darth Sidious' biting words.

* * *

><p>This is Dooku, Darth Tyranus, Count of Serenno:<p>

Once a leading Jedi Master, now the face of the Sith. Student of the greatest living Jedi Master, student of the only living Sith Master. The leader of the Confederacy, the savior of the Republic.

He was one of the most decorated Jedi in the history of the order, yet after a lifetime of servitude Dooku couldn't bring himself to serve a Republic that sold its political power to the highest bidder. When the Jedi Council resolved to _observe the Force_ instead of acting, Dooku made the easiest choice of his life.

Dooku left the Order. Dooku became one of the Lost; twenty Jedi who renounced their enslavement to the Order. They are enshrined in the archives of the Jedi Order, bronze busts which dot the main atrium. Reminders that Jedi are not perfect, that even the best of society can fall.

To Dooku, they remind him of something else entirely. They remind him that the Order is set to fail. If even one member can leave something as virtuous as the Jedi Order, then the Order is built to implode. Not even the most evil of men should be able to resist the call of the Jedi, but twenty have, and they certainly are not the most evil.

He renounced the Order, and retired to Serenno. He took his place as Count, and assumed more wealth than he had seen in his entire life. It wasn't a stretch to say that Dooku could buy the loyalty of a considerable number of Senators.

But a man of Dooku's heritage and principle could not; _would not_ resort to such savagery. He would not stoop so low as to rule over animals, animals whose only concern was their next meal. To Dooku, the Senate was filled with animals.

Dooku does not associate with animals.

It would be near impossible to tame the beasts. Something else was in order. A humanizing of the Senate. No longer would the Republic be infested with wild beasts. No longer would the galaxy have to deal with corrupt, squabbling leaders.

And once the bureaucracy came tumbling down, and the Republic was stripped to its naked form the truth would come out. The Jedi could have saved the Republic, but instead let it fall into disarray, their backwards ways allowing the scum of the Galaxy to rule over proper men.

It was disheartening that good men like Yoda, Mace Windu, and Qui-Gon had all let their dear Republic fall into darkness. At his weakest moments he felt sorry for them; sorry that they had not seen the light like he had. But at his better moments he remembers he is a Sith.

Sith do not care for others feelings or values. Sith only care for others actions and intentions. Sith only care about what others will do for them, or to them.

Once he was enlightened by his master, Dooku realized he was born to feel this way. The Jedi and his actions as a part of their Order were never really _him._

All the friendships and alliances he had made were facades. All the feelings he dispelled as tests of the Force were natural, and necessary for him to realize his true power.

Jealousy, which allows him to survive when he is at his lowest; it gives him the killer instinct when anyone encroaches on what is his.

Spite, which helps him realize how insignificant the masses are; how weak his enemies are.

Intolerance, directed at both the Jedi's passive actions and the galaxies acceptance of mediocrity and indiscipline.

Pride, a given with a man of his stature, pride in his status, integrity and honor.

Perhaps Dooku has turned into the man he is because of the Jedi. Perhaps they gifted him with the necessary life experience to realize the true path. And for that he thanks them.

But perhaps he is what he is because he was simply born better. Everyone else is a common man, outside their natural habitat in his presence.

Everyone else is so awed in his presence that they attempt to grovel their way into his graces. It was so _boring_. Dooku almost wished someone would not pay attention to him, that someone would look past their insignificant goals and realize the advantages of being in the good graces of a Sith Lord.

For Dooku, most of the beings in the galaxy fall into two categories. His assets: beings that can help him further his cause. For most of his life, these included the Jedi. Now they included the Confederacy, for now. For now he was aligned with the Trade Federation, InterGalactic Banking Clan, the Techno Union, the Corporate Alliance, and the Geonosians.

The second category is threats. This category comprised everyone he could not place in the first.

For a long time there was no third category. But ten years ago, Dooku made an exception. The third category held one person. The one person he trusted more than anyone else.

Anakin Skywalker.

Anakin would be the Fist that helped him form the new government. Anakin would lead the military in forming the greatest government the Galaxy had ever seen.

It would not be easy. In order to see this plan through, the second category must be eliminated. That is what partially what Anakin is for. Being placed in category two is a death sentence. A death sentence he would soon pronounce on the Trade Federation, InterGalactic Banking Clan, the Techno Union, the Corporate Alliance, and the Geonosians.

And once the Republic has fallen, a death sentence pronounced on Anakin Skywalker, for treachery is the way of the Sith.

* * *

><p>Dooku flared his nostrils, turning on his heel and roughly shoving the damage report back into the Neimoidian's quivering arms. At this point, securing a landing zone on Sarapin was the least of his worries. He entered the elevator and closed his eyes as the machine lurched towards his quarters. Anakin remaining with Palpatine threw a big wrench in his plans. Within seconds, the elevator doors opened and Dooku quickly stepped out, striding towards his quarters.<p>

The droid guard acknowledged his Head of State as Dooku entered his living space. He closed the door with a short wave and placed his hands on his hips. He sighed heavily before moving towards his office. He entered, plopped down at his desk, rubbing his temples.

He knew his days were numbered. Every day that Anakin spent with Palpatine was another day that Palpatine poisoned his mind. All the plans that Dooku carefully laid out over the past ten years were ripped to shreds with a few sentences.

Palpatine _should_ have been none the wiser. After Dooku and Anakin had been captured, Palpatine _should_ have given the Jedi a vote of no confidence. Then they _should _have purged the Jedi, leaving Dooku, Anakin and the Chancellor to bring peace to the galaxy.

Now, who knows what the plan was. For all he knew, Anakin was on his way here to kill him. For all he knew, Anakin was prepared to blast through Dooku's office door at that very moment.

Dooku pinched the bridge of his nose, wondering what Anakin and Palpatine were doing at that moment. He grimaced, quickly pushing the visions of Palpatine slowly manipulating Anakin from his mind.

He stifled a yawn, and instead attempted a more gentlemanly deep breath. He had gotten little to no sleep over the past few weeks, and the fact that he was leading the Confederate forces certainly wasn't helping. The Count took a quick breath, running a hand through his hair as his holoprojector beeped a coded frequency.

Only two people in the galaxy could access that frequency. Quickly Dooku accepted the message, turning to his projector. Suddenly a blue silhouette warped to life, kneeling in front of the Sith Lord.

_ "You called, master."_

Dooku sneered slightly, standing higher over the projection. "It has been four months boy. How long does it take to answer a simple call?"

Anakin looked up, sighing before standing up to face his master. _"Forgive me master, I have been extremely busy."_

Dooku squinted slightly, clasping his hands behind his back. "Busy with what, my apprentice?" Dooku spat, his lips pulled into a sneer as he leaned over the projection. "Please tell me you have prepared a report."

_"Yes master. After my arrival, Lord Sidious instated me in the Grand Army of the Republic as a general. He also has made me his personal bodyguard." _Anakin warily looked to Dooku, waiting for a reply.

The Sith Lord nodded, breathing deeply as he tried to make sense of his master's actions.

_The bodyguard bit makes sense, to keep the boy close; but why put him in the army?_

"Has he explained his rationale for entering you into the military?"

Anakin shook his head before replying _"No master."_

Dooku shook his head, and glanced at one of the walls in his office. "Of course boy, why did I expect you to have anything useful?" He muttered, loud enough for the audio sensors to relay his words to the teenager.

He forcefully exhaled, and turned back to his apprentice. "Do you have anything useful boy? Or are you just going to waste my time?"

The projection flickered slightly, as Anakin's nostrils flared. He nodded, before relaying more information. "_In order for me to make appearances on the battlefield, he has asked the Jedi to train me in basic skills. This is a cover for me to gain information on the doings of the council."_

Dooku tilted his head, and closed his eyes slightly. He quickly racked his brain for an explanation, but none seemed plausible. He shook his head before opening his eyes. He nodded, rubbing his jaw before sighing. "Well done, continue doing your work."

Anakin looked surprised at the compliment, but took it nonetheless. _"Of course master, thank you."_

Dooku glared into the projection, attempting to discern anything from his student.

_He seems to be unaffected by Palpatine. There is no way he was taught to hide his thoughts, he lacks the conviction to learn anything outside of combat. _

Dooku licked his lips, leaning forward and closing his eyes. He reached out with the Force, and due to the visual help of the holoprojector, he was able to reach his apprentice quite easily. He pushed through the defenses, easily making his way into Anakin's mind. He smirked slightly, as Anakin feebly attempted to close off a section in the back of his mind. With a firm push, Dooku was easily able to break through. He sighed, shaking his head as he scoured his apprentice's thoughts.

He opened his eyes just in time to see Anakin slowly adjusting his expression, the power from Dooku's intrusion clearly physically affecting the acolyte.

"I advise you to focus more on your training and less on a certain Nubian Senator my apprentice." Dooku could feel Anakin's emotions peak, and smiled slightly.

_That woman will be the death of him._

After a few more seconds, Dooku withdrew, opening his eyes and standing tall once more. He was relieved to find that Anakin did not have plans to kill him, not yet. Yet it was still apparent to Dooku that he had less time than he originally planned. He stared at his apprentice, pinning him with his gaze.

"Anakin, this is important." Dooku stared directly at the image of his apprentice, who was fighting the urge to show his discomfort. "This will be your final test."

Anakin perked up at this comment, and looked quizzically at his master. _"What is your wish master?"_

Dooku smiled slightly, nodding his head before continuing. "Anakin, this is very important. Complete this task; and you will officially become my apprentice." Dooku took a deep breath, smirking as Anakin's intrigue grew. "And if you do not complete this task; you will never come into contact with me again."

Anakin nodded, holding his hands behind his back as he awaited his instructions.

Dooku smiled, carefully studying Anakin's reactions. Finally, he rubbed his beard, once again crossing his arms over his chest. He breathed in a steady stream of recycled air, intending to keep his apprentice waiting for slightly longer. "Anakin," Dooku teased, eagerly drawing out the moment. Suddenly, he stopped smiling, and his eyes narrowed.

Anakin shifted uncomfortably, as he looked uneasily at Dooku. "_What is it master?"_

Dooku smirked, licking his lips as he stared directly at the teenager. "Kill the Chancellor."

**Read and Review my readers! Thanks for all your support!**


	6. Update

To my readers,

Well, this is awkward. It's been about two years since I last uploaded a chapter, and I know I've left all of you hanging. Some of you may not care about this story anymore, and that's fine, after two years I wouldn't blame you. But I'm here to say that I have NOT given up on this. I've been busy the last two years with school and work and everything and while I know it's not an excuse, I feel like I owe all of you an explanation.

On top of that, whenever I could find time to write, I just couldn't. I couldn't find the motivation, couldn't figure out what to write, how to structure it. On top of that, the way I was writing was all wrong.

I was uploading each chapter as I finished writing/editing them. This allows my story to get out there at regular intervals, constantly being pushed to the top of the page, but if I decide to do something in a later chapter, but it doesn't fit with the earlier ones, I'm screwed unless I go back and change it and then you guys have to go back and reread and it's a whole mess.

I know I'm rambling, but the point of this update is to say that after all this time I am in fact still writing. But the way I'm writing has changed. I'm not uploading a chapter at a time. Instead I'm doing the entire story at once, writing it all out without uploading any chapters. Then, after I'm done I'll sit down and edit it all, get it to the quality you all deserve. Then, and only then will I upload Star Wars: The Dark Path. This does mean that you'll all have to wait a few more months for the next chapters, but at the same time, there will be no chance of me not having it finished and leaving you all hanging for two years, and you'll get more regular updates, probably once every other day or twice a week, something like that.

I just want to say thank you to everyone who has read, given criticism and praise, because honestly if no one was reviewing my story, I'd be hard pressed to continue.

I'm sorry, and thank you.


End file.
